


Conquering Sitri

by darkrestorer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Sona was stressed and the strange headaches weren’t helping. Thankfully, her boyfriend was around to help deal with it. After all, both Sona and Rias agreed to share with him. He was their lover since...why couldn’t she remember anything about him? And why were her headaches becoming worse and worse when she tried to do so.
Kudos: 12





	Conquering Sitri

“Okay, class,” called out the English teacher. She was a professional woman who exuded a strict air but otherwise was a good teacher. Putting her chalk down, she turned to the class. “I’ll be calling out people to read paragraphs from the textbooks.”

The sound of books shuffling and pages turning prompted Sona Sitri to do the same, albeit at a much slower pace.

“Let’s start with…..Daigo!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy in front of Sona stood up. As he let out a slur of half-baked English phrases, Sona rubbed her temple and tried to focus on finding which part they were on. 

This headache had been appearing and disappearing all morning. Sometimes it vanished for long periods, sometimes it stays for a minute or so, she just couldn’t comprehend it.

“Alright, very good. Next, Sona, if you please.”

“Ughh…..”

“Sona?”

Y-Yes.” She stood up, sweat running down her back. Her eyes narrowed on the part she believed they were on. “Ehem….the map was read from the nearby marble…”

“No, no! We’re already on the next page. Focus!”

The devil heiress hurriedly went to the next part and started reciting the lengthy passage of difficult technical words. As soon as she tried, however, she felt discomfort above her thighs. She tried to ignore it as best as she could but was unable to stop her legs from shaking a little. “And then….” she continued reading the passage while her focus drifted off occasionally to her ass. The dirty hole robbed her of any chances to breathe and kept her stuttering.

“Alright, that’s enough,” said the teacher in annoyance. “What happened to you, Sona? You are tremendously distracted.”

“I’m sorry.” She bowed deeply, making her clench tightly against the thing wedged in her asshole. Her knees went weak all of a sudden, causing her to collapse into her seat. She did her best to conceal everything, the fact that her head was spinning, the fact that she had something stuck inside her butt, and the fact that she was being turned on by it.

The teacher sighed and moved on. As the class continued, Sona kept getting her attention diverted by the stimulation of the toy. Her eyes kept drifting away from the pages. Each time she heard her teacher call out another student, her asshole clenched out of nervousness, further causing her to feel light-headed. She wasn’t even paying attention to her headache anymore.

Once the lesson was over and the teacher had left, Sona packed up, her face one of stone and free of emotion. Her classmates began leaving, and she did the same, appearing unperturbed. However, deep down, she was stressed. Stressed that she was doing something quite immoral in school. What would the students think if they find out Sona Sitri, their student council president, was wearing something obscene beneath her skirt? The thought was making her face warm.

“Nnnn…” She tried to keep her composure amid the long swathes of Kuoh Academy students. The buttplug made itself known each time she took a step forward. It’s arrow-like tip poked at her while the bulbous bottom gave the strongest unpleasant feeling. 

After closing the door to the student council room, her Queen, Tsubaki stood up from her chair. “Good morning, president.” Her demeanor was sharp and graceful as usual. Sona thought she could deceive her compatriot if she stayed calm, not that she wanted to. It would be embarrassing if she found out her secret.

“Good morning,” Sona returned the greeting and made her way towards her desk.

There was silence as the two proceeded with their student council work, with Sona unable to focus, squirming around in her wooden chair every few seconds. She was reading through the roster of club activities when she found herself rubbing her ass against the smooth surface, panting whenever the plug scrapes the bottom.

“President, is there something wrong?” Tsubaki eyed her warily. Realizing that she was making a distraught face, Sona gives a light cough.

“No, I’m just feeling a tiny bit under the weather. Nothing for you to be concerned about.”

“If that is what you want….” The worry in her Queen was almost painful to watch and also relieving.

After she finished signing what needed to be signed and stacked her work in a neat file, the headache stopped, and she was finally adjusted to the plug. “Tsubaki, I shall be heading out to meet with somebody. Can you please take care of things while I’m gone?”

“Who are you meeting with, president?”

“My boyfriend.”

The Queen gave a start. “You have a boyfriend?! Since when?!”

This confused Sona. “What do you mean? I’ve had one since…..” Sona rubbed her temple as a nibbling pain interrupted her recollection. _Huh? When was it again?_ “It was around the start of the school year. I’m pretty sure you have already met. Now please excuse me.”

Tsubaki was left stunned, brooding in front of her work, as Sona left to head for the library.

That was weird, she thought. Every time she tried to recall when and where she met her boyfriend, her memory gets foggy and a small stinging pain leaves her not wanting to continue further. After another moment of trying, she gave up. 

* * *

At the library, Marcus was reading a book and enjoying a cup of tea on the farthest side where none could disturb. That was because he had put a special magic field that prevented ordinary students from entering his domain. 

He noticed Sona Sitri appearing from the corner, sweating and flustered. “How was your day? Did you like the present I gave you?” It took her a bit more time to cross the distance. The awkward way she walked was both amusing and cute. 

“It was….overwhelming,” said the serious high-class girl while too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Marcus gave her a once over, noting how her knees couldn’t stop shaking.

“I hoped so.” He stood up and prepared to hug her. “That is a work-in-progress magical item that I’ve been tinkering for a week now. Its effects are stronger than your average sex toy. Each time you are shamed or scolded, it sends a powerful vibration across your rectum, making you want a gasping mess. But I see that your magic resistance is quite strong.”

“Is that so….” Sona let herself get hugged by the man, who was around her age, her face turning softening. Marcus chuckled at the subservient girl she had become. If this was the normal Sona Sitri, she would have slightly overwhelmed him with water magic out of anger. This was a perfect sign that his hold on her was solid. A perfect chance to enjoy the feeling of the Sitri clan’s noble bloodline with his own two hands.

Suddenly, his hand reached down and felt her soft panties clinging to her bubble butt. Panties that were still very modest. For a girl with less than impressive tits, she had such a nice and tight body. A great ass for someone so diligent and modest. 

“Nn….don’t touch it…” Sona clung to his back. She whimpered even more as he took hold of the flat circular end of the toy and gave it a nudge. “Please no….” She didn’t have any choice though. Marcus gave the toy a light tug and made it go around, sending a large shiver across her body. 

Now that he was sure the toy was giving her a tough time, he no longer held back and gave her the pleasure of being fucked in the ass by the toy. He tugged it down and popped it back inside. Repeating it over and over again, slow enough to not scar yet rigorous enough to send her mind drifting to Heaven.

He called it “training.” Making this respectable girl a hungry anal slut was so much fun. Marcus was happy he got her under permanent hypnosis.

“How does it feel having this while taking classes, hm?”

Sona moaned, her asshole stretching up as the bulbous end emerged.

“Must make you feel dirty. Did you toy with it while pretending to listen to your teacher? Did your classmates notice?”

Again, Sona was unable to give a coherent reply, no doubt feeling good from her asshole being toyed with. She didn’t have the nerve to lie about how it was such a turn on to be concealing a plug while around people.

“Alright, now turn around and place your hands against the wall.” He watched her quiet turn and obey. The look of anguish on her face was priceless. 

“Ahh!” She yelped when he pulled the object of her ass. As he held the toy up, they could see its soft, blue texture along with its slickness. Overall, it was fairly big. 

He smiled. “That’s enough for this one. Time to get you acquainted with one of my favorite toys. After this, we’re going to resume your training.” He procured a long string of beads from his pocket

“You’re going to put that in?!” Sona stared in disbelief, her ass trembling.

“Why, of course. Now stay still.” He parted her panties again and started slowly inserting the long object into the puckered hole.

“Nnnghhh…” She greeted her teeth. The uncomfortable sensation seized her rectum. Each ball got sucked in one after another until all that was left was the ring at the very end. Heavy breaths escaped her lips as her chest leaned against the wall. She must be feeling really full and encumbered from all the space in her ass that occupied.

Marcus watched her stand on shaky legs, content. Now, it was truly going to begin.

He led her out further towards a more populated space of the library, among the shelves.

“Drop down on your knees,” he ordered.

“Are we really doing this?” Regardless, she did as she was told but shot him a critical look. 

“Why? Are you going to disobey me?” He flashed her a toothy grin, unzipping his school trousers.

“No, I will never disobey you. I just can’t believe we’re doing this here.”

“Then take out my dick and suck on it.”

Sona nodded. Her fingers fished out his half-stiff meat and then gazed at it nervously. There was hesitation as she started licking from the base where his shaft met with his ball sack. Marcus was the one who taught her how to suck cock. Although she still had a long way to go, her potential was…. _promising._

“Hey, Sona, you’re sucking on the glans so vulgarly. Did you miss my cock that much?”

Sona’s warm gaze was fixated on the stiff member she was sucking so vulgarly. Her legs spread in the meanwhile, giving her fingers entry to her moist panties. 

“You’ll have to suck a lot harder to get everything that I’ve saved up while you were at class.” He snickered. Watching her so dutiful in shaming herself was just a treat. 

She unbuttoned her blouse in the meanwhile and slipped a hand in. Her mouth was making so many lewd sounds as it pumped the cock inside over and over again. She was doing so well recreating the routine he had implanted in her. It must be one of her talents. 

“Okay, that’s enough for now.” He pushed her off and watched her saliva flick off from his length.

She stared up at him, teary-eyed, spit trailing from the corners of her mouth. “But….”

“Don’t worry, we’re just beginning.”

He had her covered up and dragged along. Sona didn’t utter a word of complaint, but from her clenching her thighs together. It was obvious she was having trouble with the anal beads. 

This was one more step in his plan to dominate the Sitri family’s heiress completely

* * *

Sona was further humiliated once they snuck into the boy’s bathroom. She knew it was forbidden, and every warning signal in her mind was being set off, but she just couldn’t ignore the blatant orders she was given. 

“Alright, spread your legs. Put one knee over the toilet seat. Mhmmm... we should get you a thong to replace that panties of yours.” She heard him unzip. Her entire body tingled with arousal. The toy up her asshole was the primary culprit of course. Its length and many bumps felt slimy and abnormal. She could never get used to this.

The sensation of the toy however only added to her torment as Marcus buried his enormous dick inside. She could feel the two intruders bump against her insides, grinding against one another.

“Nnnn….please do it gently.” She grimaced from his vicious girth. 

Marcus laughed. “What’s this? You actually want to do it?”

Sona blushed but then her vision went white. The beast of a cock stretched her hole painfully. 

Marcus took her top and pulled it apart from the middle, sending her buttons flying.

“Ahhh!” Sona shouted from the suddenness.

“Shhh...you don’t want any of the guys to hear you, do you?” He whispered into her ear.

Sona covered her mouth but couldn’t stop letting out whimpers. Her boyfriend started pumping his massive dick. She knew they had done this many times before. In her mansion, at the swim team’s locker room, at the student council office, a lot of those had been done with as much vigor and force. Although, she couldn’t recall how exactly they did it. 

“Mmmppphhhh!” Sona’s entire body quaked each time his hips slapped against her. Words were not enough to describe the brashness of his pounding. It was gradually making her melt into a puddle, a slave to his bidding. Although painful at first, she was starting to feel good.

Marcus grinned and took her arms. Her vision blurred as he spun her around to face the door. He kicked it wide, showing her the grey walls of the boy’s bathroom.

“Stop!” She couldn’t keep quiet anymore. This was going too far. If anyone would appear now, her reputation would be sullied. She could never again show her face as the student council president. She would lose her influence of this school to her rival, Rias Gremory.

But then again, she was feeling good about it.

“Ohhhh…. Your pussy is squeezing me!” Marcus didn’t let up in his thrusting. Bounding her arms behind her, he was preventing her from doing as she pleased.

Sona moaned unabashedly. “It’s boring a new hole into me!” All the tension in her body fled. She gave up her will to his swollen manhood. “It’s melting me! Stop! Stop! Stop! I can’t let anyone see me like this!”

“You may not like it, but your pussy sure does.” He let go of his arms and then lifted her by her thighs, showing off her pussy as well as her the ring poking out of her tight asshole to whichever lucky person to walk in and pass by. “I’ll keep kissing your womb like this until someone gets a good look at Sona Sitri getting drilled like a whore that she is!”

All of a sudden, the entrance opened and a small group of first-years came in, chattering to themselves. They joked about how there were so many girls in Kuoh since it was previously a girls’ school but they could never get themselves a girlfriend. They immediately picked out the sound of their fucking and grey curious. Sona held tightly onto Marcus’s arms, her pussy tightening even further at the realization of what was happening. She closed her mouth and stopped herself from moving, but her boyfriend didn’t allow it. He bounced her up and made her legs spread wide. When they reached Sona’s stall, their mouths dropped.

“Ahhhhh!” Sona screamed, eyes wide and pussy shivering. Her gaze met the baffled boys, who were staring directly at her privates. 

“Look! It’s your student council president, Sona Sitri!” Marcus laughed.

“No way.”

“It’s really her!”

“Oh, man. Am I dreaming?”

“I can see her pussy!”

“What’s that thing on her ass?”

They mumbled among themselves. Sona was experiencing an incredible rush. 

“No!! Don’t look!” Sona moaned, unable to take it anymore.

“It’s realy, guys,” announced her boyfriend. “Take a long look at Sona Sitri’s pussy!”

The crowd of students was shocked but aroused that they were witnessing the girl of cold and harsh demeanor get fucked. Sona could make out the obvious hints of something large underneath their pants.

Witnessing them perversely corrupting her in their own mental imagery, she gushed out a large pool. As she did so, his entire length buried all the way inside her, unloading an incomprehensible amount. The pleasure was outstanding. Strands of her climax spewed out of the thin gaps while she was joined to her boyfriend.

“Ahhhhhh….” Sona mewled, losing all the strength in her body before blanking out.

* * *

Luckily, Marcus had wiped out those students’ memories, he informed her. Sona had breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that. She didn’t want the rumor that she was doing all these raunchy things at school.

After classes ended for the day, she met up with Marcus again. Alongside him with that signature, vibrant red hair was Rias Gremory.

“You two are clinging too closely,” remarked Sona while looking enviously at the woman.

Rias smiled, squeezing her bountiful chest against his arm while her cheek remained closely perched against his shoulder. “Didn’t we already decide to share Marcus? So it’s fine if I get a little too clingy with him at school.”

“That’s right, Sona.” The man in question was smiling from ear to ear. “No need to fight over me, so come over here.”

The schoolyard was already whispering while their group had their little chat. Sona relented without a fuss, shyly taking her place beside him opposite Rias. As she did so, Marcus wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. 

“Shall we go?” said Marcus.

Sona nodded, keeping her stoic demeanor unchanged even while she was being held by her lover. Meanwhile, Rias was all smiles, enjoying the attention of his skinny arms around her voluptuous butt. “Sure, let’s get out of here,” Rias pleaded.

Dozens of boys shot Marcus envious glares. He had Sona Sitri in one arm and Rias Gremory in the other. Who wouldn’t be jealous of this lucky bastard? Their group attracted attention as they left the school gates, and Marcus loved it. He squeezed their asses a light squeeze, knowing that more than a few would see. Rias loved this while Sona tried to remain unfazed. 

“Say, what were you two up to all day besides classes?” Rias piped up as they reached the town. 

“Oh, you know, we fucked in the boy’s bathroom,” replied Marcus.

“Wow. I wish you had me do it with you in there too someday.” Rias sounded impressed.

“Maybe, tomorrow.” He snickered then slipped his hand inside her skirt only to find the risque black T-back the devil was wearing. He gave it a small tug. “Oh, you decided to wear them, Rias?”

“I know you’ve always wanted me to wear them.” She giggled, shaking her butt against his palm. “I’m looking forward to all the kinky stuff we’ll be doing tomorrow at school.”

Marcus turned his attention to his other girl, Sona. His hand went inside her skirt and found the ring of her beads in no time.”Well, Sona and I still got lots to do. Currently, she’s having her ass trained by me. Wanna check?”

Curious, the redhead’s hand behind him and reached out for the other girl’s skirt. “Wow, Sona, You’ve got this inside your butt? Must feel uncomfortable.” She hooked her finger around the ring and tested her anus’s reaction with a small tug. Sona kept her mewls from coming out. “It’s really sucked in there.”

When they reached Sona’s mansion, they immediately headed over to her bedroom. Marcus went over to her bed and sat. 

“Alright, you two, strip.” He watched them take off their shoulder capes without a moment’s hesitation.

Rias looked over at Sona as she untied her ribbon. “My, Sona did you lose weight?”

Sona started unclasping her skirt. “Not particularly.” She let the skirt fall and then started unbuttoning her blouse. “Rias, did you get that underwear from him?” 

“You like?” Rias stood now in black lingerie. Her breasts looked like they were trying to burst free from their tight encasement. The bra was super low-cut, enough that her nipples were close to being seen. 

“It suits you to a degree,” Sona revealed her white underwear to them. Its style matched hers, modest and lacking in sex appeal. Soon, it too joined her skirt after she took it off nonchalantly. Rias unclasped her bra as she watched her friend. Those giant volleyball-sized tits bounced free.

Seeing the pair of naked school girls in front of him, Marcus whistled in delight. 

“What do you want us to do?” Rias asked him, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. “Kinda cold here with nothing to do.”

Sona kept her arms at each side of her, aware of his intense gaze.

“Can you two turn around for a bit?” he ordered.

They obeyed, showing their butts to him.

“No matter how many times I look at this, it never gets old.” The two blushed as they watched him from behind. While Rias won in the chest department, their butts were in contention, with Rias’s winning by a fair margin. Marcus clapped his hands. “Alright, I think it's time my girls give me their love.” He unzipped his pants, prompting their gazes to fixate on his erection.

That was their cue. Like a pair of well-trained dogs, they knelt before him side-by-side. Their hungry mouths opened to welcome the ball sacks hanging below his raised cock. Rias moved over to lick his shaft, leaving Sona to service the balls for herself. They pleasured Marcus expertly, showing their devotions through their mouths.

“You girls are hungry, eh?” He took Rias’s head and guided it towards his crown, forcing her down his dick. Rias did her best, bobbing her head down the long shaft. After a while, she stopped at just the tip and allowed Sona to lick the sides.

They proceeded to lick his cock in unison, his body trembling all the while. This time around, Rias gave way to allow Sona to have a go.

“Nnn….That’s right, Sona. Suck me good. Rias, go lick my balls.” 

Their mouths worked dutifully. Sona was obeying as if none of this was wrong. She would suck him just because he ordered. Everything seemed natural. She didn’t question why she was doing this along with Rias Gremory. If she did, she would get a painful headache, and that in itself was a nuisance.

“How does it feel?” asked Rias to their boyfriend.

“Feels great. But it’d feel better with both of your tits.”

“You heard the man, Sona.” Rias placed her hands under her breasts, lifting them up.

“I see. I’m not gifted in this aspect, so forgive me if it doesn’t live up to your expectations.” Sona did the same. As she mentioned, her mounds were more compact. 

They put Marcus’s dick between their lovely tits as they leaned forward. Sona and Rias’s face came very close.

“How is this?” Sona asked, leaning forward as much as she could in order to not be pushed back by Rias’s overwhelming assets. They started moving around with Sona having the most difficulty.

Their boyfriend leaned back, shivering from the delight of being sandwiched between the two. “Feels absolutely great. I want you two to do this every day from now on!” 

They smiled at each other, pleased that the man they loved was having the time of his life. Rubbing his cock with their soft flesh, they mewled and watched the head emerge and disappear from the sea of tits, mostly from Rias’s.

“Ohhh shiit!” Marcus thrust up, shooting a huge load from the valley. It was like a fountain. White globs flew out and landed on their faces with some on their cleavages. 

“Ooooohhh that’s a lot.” Rias went to clean up his crown. Sona took the sides, her tongue dragging up and down the length. Both girls moaned as they finished up their task. Rias’s tongue circled around and brought his seed into her mouth, swallowing it. Meanwhile, Sona almost felt disturbed tasting the strange liquid.

When his cock was sparkly clean, he ordered both girls onto the bed, Sona on her back and Rias on top of her. 

“Looks like we’re finally at the fun part.” Rias wagged her ass while looking behind her at Marcus. Her breasts were pressing Sona’s flat, their nipples touching.

Sona watched in anticipation, wondering who he would screw next.

Marcus was stroking his cock, salivating at the sight of the two girl’s rumps and wet pussies. “Alright, since I already fucked Sona this afternoon, I think I’ll go ahead and do Rias.”

“Aaaaahhh!” Rias moaned the moment her pussy was stretched wide, penetrated bareback. Her arms were pulled behind her as Marcus started thrusting.

The sight got Sona imagining how her friend was feeling. 

“Mmmhhmm… You’re so freaking wet, Rias.” Marcus pushed, slamming his hips against her round butt. 

“Ahhh ahhh! That’s it, fuck me! This pussy is all yours!” Rias cried out. 

Sona had her hand down at her pussy, rubbing herself while she watched her friend get fucked. She could smell Rias’s warm breath whenever she let out her sultry moans. She begged them mentally to finish up so she could have a turn.

“Are you feeling lonely, Sona?” Marcus grinned before pulling out. “How about I do you as well?” 

“Waaahh!” The devil screamed as he pushed his cock. If it weren’t for the beads planted in her ass, she wouldn’t be having such a tough time.

“You high-class devils are such sluts!” He slapped Rias’s ass while preventing Sona from catching her breath. Rias squealed and moaned in front of her face. “I guess it's true you can’t judge a book by its cover, eh Sona?”

Sona was moaning wildly, her entire body shaking from the relentless pounding. But before she could really get into it, he pulled out and changed back to Rias. Sona moaned in disappointment before watching her friend gasp from the cock entering her. He went even harder on Rias this time, her body failing to keep still. 

After several seconds, he pulled out and drilled into Sona. She was taken aback, but the arrival of cock was welcome. 

“Ooooohhhh! It’s so stiff!” Sona gasped, and then suddenly her mouth was sealed by her own friend’s lips. Rias slipped her tongue inside her mouth in order to play with her own tongue. The two went into hypnotic dance, making out from sheer impulsiveness.

Their boyfriend pulled out once again and returned to the red-head. Sona was just to climax too, so she was utterly disappointed. Still, their nipples rubbing together was stimulating her along, with their kiss.

Soon, Marcus pushed Rias down and came inside her pussy. That was the first time Sona saw her friend’s eyes grow partially white from ecstasy.

“Your turn, Sona.” She barely had the time to relax when suddenly he put his sloppy mess inside her. She could feel both his cum and Rias’s, rubbing against her pussy walls. It was incredible how he was still so hard despite cumming earlier.

As Rias collapsed on top of her, pinning Sona with her weight, the student council president forgot about everything else and accepted the dick inside her. 

“Unnnnghhh...I’m about to….” Sona clamped his body against her as she hooked his legs against his back.

“Ghhh...you’re sucking me in!” Marcus felt a meager amount of his cum leave him. 

Spurt after spurt, Sona felt the rush leave her body, ecstasy gripping her. He pulled out and collapsed on his butt. 

“Let’s do another round once you girls are finished relaxing.” Marcus watched his two beauties panting hard on top of each other.

It was strange, Sona thought. Something was a bit off, yet there was only arousal and the need to get the feeling of his cock back into her pussy. Sona felt a minor headache but didn’t think too much about it. 

“We’re ready.” They said in unison after a while.. Both were on all fours, showcasing their butts. Their eyes were blank but had the hint of sheer bliss.

Marcus laughed and got onto his knees. “Alright, if that’s how you girls want it. We’ll do this all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly polls. Feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
